


Happy

by rose_megan



Series: Pointless and Plotless Murlendez Fluff [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, just enjoy it, so much pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_megan/pseuds/rose_megan
Summary: Shaun and Neil have some cuddles late one night after work.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's suuuuper short but it's literally just a random scene of domestic Murlendez fluff that I NEEDED to write okay don't judge me

When Neil entered the apartment he shared with Shaun, he wasn’t expecting to find it dark and quiet. Shaun had gotten a ride home from Glassman, as Neil had about fifteen pounds of paperwork to finish and he didn’t want to make Shaun wait for him. He figured his boyfriend would have been waiting up, watching TV or something while he waited for him to get home, but the living room, kitchen, and dining room were all quiet. Neil dropped his coat and briefcase on the floor near the entrance and walked gently into the living space.

“Shaun?” He called out softly. No answer came. He continued toward the bedroom, pushing the door open and grinning at the sight in front of him. Shaun was lying on the bed, partially propped up by the pillows. Medical textbooks and papers were strewn around him and the TV was on low, the flickering light of the 11 o’clock news the only thing illuminating his sleeping form. He was still wearing his work clothes, though his normally neat and pressed dress shirt was untucked and wrinkled and his feet were bare. Neil kicked his shoes off and shrugged out of his own button-down shirt, leaving just his dress pants and white t-shirt, and went over to the bed. He began gathering up the books and papers, being careful not to wake his admittedly adorable boyfriend as he did. He had just picked up the last book, the one that had been resting on Shaun’s chest, when the younger man stirred awake.

“Hmm?” He looked up at Melendez through half-lidded eyes, “Neil?”

“Hi, my Love,” Neil replied in a slight whisper. He was still leaning over the bed as he brought a hand up to Shaun’s face, resting it on his cheek. He hummed softly and leaned into the touch.

“I was trying to stay awake until you got home,” he said after a moment, his voice raspy from sleep, “I could not.”

“That’s okay.” Neil leaned over and placed a gently kiss on his forehead before rising and going around to the other side of the bed. He climbed in, not bothering to get out of his clothes because right then he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. As he settled against his pillows, Shaun immediately turned and clung to him, his arms going around him and latching around his side as he entangled their legs together. Neil could feel his heart swell, even then, after dating for so long, when Shaun laid his head against his chest. His messy bed-head hair stuck up and tickled his face but he just shut his eyes and leaned into it, planting another kiss.

“I remember when you wouldn’t even hold my hand,” Neil mused, his eyes still shut as he wrapped his arms tighter around Shaun’s lithe frame.

“It was strange at first,” he admitted, “but I realized that I like touching you, and I like when you touch me. It’s nice.”

“It’s very nice,” Neil agreed with a small laugh, “you’re pretty cute, you know that?”

“I do, you tell me almost every day.”

Neil laughed again, a bit louder this time, and then sighed. If it were up to him, they would stay like this forever; for the rest of their lives, their bodies intertwined, at peace, where nothing else mattered. Unfortunately, reality will always get in the way. There will always be morning, when Neil will have to disentangling himself from the warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace and look longingly at his still face as he goes toward the bathroom to get ready for the day. And Shaun will wake up, his arms still stretched out where they’d been wrapped around Neil’s middle, feeling that moment of loss as he realizes his boyfriend has likely already left, as he likes to go for a jog in the mornings before going into work.

“I love you.” Shaun’s words roused Neil from near sleep and he pulled back a little bit so he could look at his face,  
“what?”

“I love you,” Shaun repeated himself, “I don’t know if I tell you that enough, so I wanted to say it now. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Neil smiled and brought his hands up, one cupping Shaun’s neck and the other, his cheek, “I love you” -he leaned his face down to meet Shaun’s, about half an inch away- “I love you” -he kissed him, gently at first- “I love you” -he deepened the kiss, pushing his body even further against Shaun’s smaller frame- “I love you.” Shaun melted into Neil’s kiss, only breaking away so he could take a breath.

“I like loving you very much,” his words tumbled out breathlessly. “It’s very enjoyable.”

“It is.” Neil pulled him closer again, resting his chin on top of Shaun’s head, which was now nestled in the crook of his neck. “I like loving you, too.”

Yeah, Neil was pretty sure that so long as Shaun Murphy -and his soft brown hair, gentle touch, and adorable smile- was in his arms, he could quit his job tomorrow and be totally and completely happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you can follow me at neilmelendezmd on tumblr!


End file.
